


Wings Aflutter

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Apologies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayera is willing to apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Aflutter

Love was not what either woman called it. Diana held grudges, Shayera held guilt. Still, when that first spar, after Diana nearly killed Shayera and Mari in the ring, led to a passionate kiss, neither woman felt moved to deny the attraction.

Diana stroked down the exile's neck with both hands, aware of the quiver in those wings as Shayera moaned. A brief thought went to the hows, where they were, and then Diana was tugging Shayera by the hand, walking with urgency toward her quarters.

Shayera, notably, made no effort to resist.

The idea of being beneath Shayera made her balk, just a moment, before the pretty winged woman knelt in front of the princess, kissing her hip.

That made Diana smile, nearly as much as the sight of those feathers ruffling with sexual frustration. 

She stroked her former friend, betrayer, and partner's face gently, before letting Shayera strip them.

Grudges could give way to apologies, when delivered so intently by a repentant lover.


End file.
